En toute simplicité
by Paige0703
Summary: Suite de "Une nuit parfaite". Nos deux amants pourront-ils passer le nouvel an ensemble, tranquillement ? Le travail ne risque-t-il pas de les interrompre et de gâcher leur plan de soirée ?


_**Petit OS écrit tout spécialement pour le Nouvel An !**_

 _ **Pour tous les fans de PoI (en particulier :**_ _ **isatis2013, Jade181184 et nourann)**_

 _ **Suite de "Une nuit parfaite"**_

 _ **Et surtout une Bonne et Heureuse Année 2016 à Tous ! :)**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **En toute simplicité...**_

La nuit était bien avancée quand Finch jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Minuit étant passé, lui et Reese était désormais ensemble depuis une semaine exactement... À cette pensée, il se tourna vers le lit où reposait Reese. Debout, près de la baie vitrée, l'informaticien sourit tendrement en voyant dormir celui qui avait chamboulé sa vie comme personne auparavant. Jamais il ne se lasserait de ce spectacle. Dans les nuits d'insomnie comme celle-ci, cela le calmait, le rassérénait, lui rappelant alors que désormais il n'était plus seul. Reese bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, sans pour autant se réveiller. Finch avait du mal à le lâcher du regard. Et dire qu'il y a encore peu, cette scène n'était que rêve et fantasme... _On en a fait du chemin depuis notre rencontre,_ songea alors Finch. Il se tourna finalement, faisant de nouveau face aux cieux étoilés. Pas un seul nuage dans le ciel d'un noir profond où les étoiles semblaient briller comme jamais. La ville était toujours couverte d'un magnifique manteau blanc pour le plus grand plaisir des petits, et pour le plus grand malheur des automobilistes. Le froid, bien qu'intense en cet hiver, ne le gênait nullement, surtout que l'ex-agent ne perdait pas une seule occasion de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réchauffer disait-il. Un nouveau sourire illumina le visage de l'informaticien. Il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées qui, pour ne pas changer, n'étaient habitées que par son bien aimé. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Il retint difficilement un bâillement et, alors qu'il songeait enfin à se mettre au lit, Reese attira une nouvelle fois son attention. Alors qu'il bougeait une nouvelle fois, Finch put l'entendre murmurer dans son sommeil :

\- Harold... ne partez pas.

En entendant son prénom être ainsi prononcé, Finch fit de nouveau face à l'ex-agent. Il soupira faiblement avant de lui répondre dans un murmure :

\- Comme si je le pouvais.

Même si l'ex-agent ne pouvait l'entendre, il savait avec certitude que Reese devait déjà connaître cette évidence. Il quitta enfin la place qu'il occupait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, s'approchant alors du grand lit. Il en fit le tour avant de se glisser sous l'épaisse couverture. Il observa le visage endormi de Reese, de plus près cette fois-ci avant de dégager le bras droit de ce dernier et de s'y blottir. Instinctivement, le bras de Reese se referma sur lui, le rapprochant un peu plus de son corps chaud. L'informaticien déposa un tendre baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Reese avant de reposer sa tête et de fermer les yeux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Courte, certes, mais dans le meilleur endroit rêvé : dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le matin arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'informaticien ouvrit péniblement les yeux alors que de doux rayons de soleil perçaient par les grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Il se redressa finalement sentant une bonne odeur de nourriture et... du thé ? Une fois assit, il se tourna vers le coin cuisine et eut alors le plaisir de voir Reese en sortir avec un plateau où semblait être posé un bon petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour Harold, le salua Reese avant de poser le plateau sur les jambes de l'informaticien.

L'ex-agent prit place sur le lit, juste à ses côtés.

\- Des œufs Bénédicte, ça vous tente ? Demanda-t-il alors que Finch jetait un coup d'œil à son petit déjeuner surprise.

\- C'est vous qui avait fait tout ça ? Demanda-t-il agréablement surpris.

\- En effet. Je ne cuisine peut-être pas tous les jours, mais pour vous je suis prêt à le faire, ajouta Reese heureux que son attention lui fasse plaisir.

Finch ne savait pas quoi dire pour remercier comme il se doit son partenaire. Il fit la chose qui témoignerait le plus simplement de son plaisir : il posa sa main sur la joue de Reese avant de le faire s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser tendrement. Un baiser doux et délicat à la fois. Une lente caresse qui enivra Reese. Il n'y avait que l'informaticien qui pouvait lui faire ressentir autant d'émotion en un baiser seulement. Ils durent pourtant se séparer.

\- C'est décidé, si c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez : déjeuner au lit tous les jours !

Finch sourit simplement à cette remarque. Il n'était pas vraiment contre, bien au contraire. Il commença son repas, sous le regard tendre de son partenaire. Après quelques minutes Finch posa ses couverts et leva la tête vers l'ex-agent.

\- Vous comptez m'observer manger encore longtemps ?

\- Cela vous gêne vraiment ? Demanda Reese qui s'était pourtant attendu à cette remarque.

\- Pour être honnête, un peu oui, répondit Finch en toute franchise.

\- Tant pis. De toute façon je comptais partir, j'ai deux trois choses à faire.

\- Nous n'avons pourtant pas de numéro... réfléchit Finch à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Oui, c'est une course privée, dit alors Reese en se levant. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais, mais faites comme chez vous.

\- Bien, répondit Finch déçu de voir l'ex-agent partir déjà.

Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir passer la matinée et qui sait, la journée même, à flemmarder avec l'ex-agent... Bon, le petit déjeuner surprise rattrapait sa déception à finalement rester seul. Une fois encore l'ex-agent avait pensé à lui et était, encore une fois, aux petits soins pour lui, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Il regarda tristement Reese enfiler son manteau et, alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait se diriger vers la sortie, fin prêt, c'est bien vers lui qu'il vint. Reese perçut la légère surprise de l'informaticien. Il sourit alors avant de dire :

\- Vous avez vraiment cru que je partirais sans vous dire au revoir ?

Finch sourit faiblement, tout en regardant la distance qui les séparait encore... trop grande à son goût. L'espace se réduisit pourtant à néant en quelques enjambées. Reese prit de nouveau appui sur le lit alors que l'informaticien relevait légèrement la tête pour accueillir comme il se doit les lèvres de son partenaire. Un baiser bien trop court cependant. L'informaticien avait l'impression qu'en une fraction de seconde l'ex-agent s'éloignait déjà de lui... Sa déception était bien visible, ce qui amusa son partenaire.

\- Arrêtez de me tenter comme ça Harold, ou je ne réponds plus de moi, lui murmura-t-il tout bas à l'oreille.

Un léger frisson parcourut l'informaticien alors que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée. Reese glissa sa main sur la joue de l'informaticien avant de finalement s'éloigner. Un rapide "Je vous aime" et la porte se refermait déjà sur lui.

\- Je vous aime aussi, répondit Finch bien que Reese ne pouvait plus l'entendre.

Il finit son repas avant de finalement porter le plateau dans la cuisine. Il fit rapidement le peu de vaisselle qu'il y avait avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il en ressortit un peu plus d'une demi-heure après. Il s'installa sur son ordinateur portable tout en attendant le retour de son comparse.

Pendant ce temps, Reese remontait le long de la 5ième avenue. Il avait prévu une soirée spéciale pour lui et son partenaire : le meilleur restaurant avec le meilleur chef était déjà réservé, une visite dans le parc pour les illuminations avant le feu d'artifice pour une nuit parfaite en amoureux. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. La seule inconnue dans l'équation était bien sûr la machine... Pour le moment en tout cas, elle ne semblait pas prête à les mettre au travail, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Il arriva finalement dans un magasin que l'informaticien lui avait souvent recommandé : _Les meilleurs costumes de la ville,_ ne cessait-il de lui répéter. Du coup, il avait fait en sorte de s'en faire faire un sur mesure, pour le réveillon du nouvel an. N'ayant rien put faire pour le réveillon de Noël, il voulait à tout prix se rattraper demain soir. Rien n'était trop beau pour l'informaticien... rien.

Il entra dans l'immense boutique avant de se rendre à l'accueil.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider Mr ? Demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir.

\- J'ai passé commande et je devais revenir pour les derniers ajustements, lui répondit Reese.

\- Quel nom ?

\- Stevens. John Stevens.

\- En effet. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Reese suivit le jeune homme vers l'arrière de la boutique et, quelques minutes après il pouvait l'enfiler. D'un bleu nuit profond, il savait déjà qu'il plairait à l'informaticien. Il sourit d'avance en imaginant la tête que ferait son associé quand il irait le chercher, le lendemain soir, avant de l'emmener au restaurant. Restaurant dont Finch lui avait parlé en début de mois, en disant qu'il irait bien manger là-bas dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Quoi de mieux qu'un dîner romantique ?

Reese y resta plus d'une heure avant de finalement quitter la boutique. Il devait repasser le chercher le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas rentrer avec. Finch aurait été curieux et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que sa surprise tombe à l'eau. Alors qu'il remontait la rue, il se mit à pleuvoir... Une véritable averse lui tomba dessus et, même s'il n'était pas garé loin, il arriva à destination complètement trempé. Il prit finalement la direction de son loft, où il espérait bien que l'informaticien l'aurait attendu. Il s'arrêta cependant en chemin... Il arriva enfin chez lui, heureux à l'idée de retrouver son bien aimé. Il prit l'ascenseur avant de finalement pousser la porte de chez lui. Finch se tourna immédiatement vers lui, au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

\- Mais vous êtes complètement trempé ! Remarqua l'informaticien.

Il se leva avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains pour aller lui chercher une serviette de toilette.

\- Vous n'aviez pas de parapluie ? Demanda Finch une fois revenu.

\- Non, je me suis laissé surprendre sur ce coup, admit l'ex-agent. Mais j'ai mieux, dit-il en montrant les sachets qu'il avait en main.

\- Vous devriez aller prendre une bonne douche chaude, lui conseilla Finch.

\- Vous venez avec moi ? Lui demanda malicieusement Reese.

\- Une prochaine fois, répondit Finch tout en prenant un peu de distance.

Si Reese commençait à le toucher comme il savait si bien le faire, réveillant une nouvelle fois le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser. Mais pour le moment, il voulait finir le codage qu'il avait commencé, tant qu'il avait encore tout en tête.

\- Bien, je retiens et je compte bien vous le reproposer l'année prochaine et je n'accepterais aucun refus, le prévint alors l'ex-agent.

Finch ne répondit rien, souriant simplement à cette nouvelle promesse. Reese partit finalement vers la salle de bains après avoir posé le déjeuner qu'il avait acheté en chemin. Alors que Finch pouvait désormais entendre l'eau couler, un téléphone vibra sur la table. Finch s'empara de l'appareil afin de vérifier le nom de l'appelant. "Important" fut ce qu'il vit. Il décida, après quelques secondes de réflexion, de répondre.

\- Oui ?

\- Mr Stevens, ici le "the Heaven's Garden" concernant votre réservation, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes attendu pour 21 H précise.

Finch reconnu immédiatement le nom du restaurant. Quand il en avait parlé, il avait eu l'impression que son partenaire ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, étant trop occupé à s'occuper de ses armes. Il sourit alors, comprenant les raisons de certaines de ses courses "mystères".

\- Mr Stevens est occupé pour le moment. Si vous pouviez le recontacter d'ici une demi-heure, dit alors Finch.

\- Bien, je le ferais.

\- Par contre, ajouta Finch avant que l'autre ne raccroche, si vous pouviez éviter de dire que vous aviez déjà appelé...

\- Compris, je ferais ainsi. Merci et bonne journée Mr.

\- De même.

Il raccrocha avant de supprimer toute trace de l'appel du portable de Reese. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il était au courant... Il remit le téléphone à sa place avant de se réinstaller devant son ordinateur. Reese le rejoignit quelques minutes après. Ils commencèrent le déjeuner ramené par l'ex-agent en silence. Alors que le repas touchait à sa fin, le téléphone de Reese vibra de nouveau. Il décrocha tout en s'éloignant quelque peu. Finch entendit un faible : "Parfait" avant de voir Reese revenir dans son champ de vision.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le confort du loft. Finch devant son ordinateur et Reese vérifiant sur sa "petite liste" que tout était prêt. Il s'occupa ensuite de quelqu'une de ses armes sous le regard mitigé de Finch. L'après-midi passa lentement. La pluie s'était de nouveau transformée en neige qui ne s'arrêta pas de toute l'après-midi. Le soir venu, après un repas bien chaud, une nouvelle fois commandé, les deux hommes se glissèrent sous la couverture. Reese, comme tous les soirs où Finch avait dormi là, l'attira immédiatement dans ses bras, refusant de le lâcher, de peur de le voir disparaître le matin venu.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Au matin, Reese s'étira longuement avant de tâtonner maladroitement à sa droite. Ne trouvant rien, il ouvrit finalement les yeux avant de se rendre compte que l'informaticien n'était pas à ses côtés. Il se leva à contre-cœur avant de faire un tour rapide. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la salle de bains, Finch en sortit. Maintenant nez-à-nez, Reese ne laissa pas le temps à l'informaticien de le saluer, qu'il l'attirait déjà dans ses bras pour un baiser fougueux. Quelque peu surprit par un baiser si intense de si bon matin, Finch se laissa complètement faire. Les mains de Reese se refermèrent sur ses hanches avant d'approcher son corps du sien. Après quelques secondes d'un baiser intense, les deux hommes se séparèrent enfin. Reese ne lâcha pas pour autant Finch, qui ne chercha à aucun moment à se défaire de cette étreinte. Il aimait trop être ainsi enlacé par l'ex-agent.

\- Bien le bonjour à vous aussi John, remarqua Finch.

Un tendre regard sur celui qu'il aimait et Reese se dit que la journée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer... enfin presque.

\- J'avais espéré qu'une grasse matinée vous tenterait, lui dit Reese non sans sous-entendus.

\- Désolé, mais le lieutenant Fusco a appelé il y a quelques minutes pour que je lui transmette certains documents relatifs à une de ses affaires en cours et je compte bien m'en occuper ce matin.

\- Donc vous préférez vous occuper de Lionel que de moi ? Demanda Reese l'air volontairement déçu.

Finch sourit alors. Comment pouvait-il résister à cet homme ? Il se sentait toujours sans défense quand Reese posait les yeux sur lui. À la moindre de ses remarques, son monde semblait s'illuminer. À la moindre de ses caresses, il se sentait défaillir. Et au moindre baiser, il était complètement piégé... Il s'empara à son tour des lèvres de son aimé, dans un baiser de pure tendresse. Il put sentir Reese sourire faiblement tout contre ses lèvres.

\- Je ne fais que libérer ma journée pour quelqu'un de plus important, c'est tout, remarqua alors l'informaticien.

Ces simples mots étaient le signe d'une promesse. Promesse que le reste de la journée, une fois le travail achevé, ne serait que plaisir. Plaisir d'être avec sa moitié, plaisir d'oublier le monde qui les entoure, plaisir de le sentir dans ses bras, se laissant aller... Un sourire d'anticipation apparut sur le visage de l'ex-agent.

\- Dans ce cas, hâte que vous reveniez à moi, lui dit Reese d'une voix lascive, au creux de l'oreille.

Il eut le plaisir de sentir un léger frisson parcourir le corps de l'informaticien. Il savait parfaitement qu'il en mourait déjà d'impatience... tout comme lui.

Ils se séparèrent finalement.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à partir, lui fit remarquer Finch en retournant dans le salon.

\- Bien. J'ai moi-même deux trois courses à faire. Où nous retrouvons-nous ? Demanda Reese.

\- Je serais sûrement à la bibliothèque. Bien sûr en cas de changement, je vous préviendrais, ajouta l'informaticien.

\- Mais j'espère bien, lui répondit Reese.

Il s'empara de ses vêtements avant de revenir sur ses pas et de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Il laissa alors Finch qui, lui, quitta l'appartement quelques minutes après.

Il se rendit, comme promis, à la bibliothèque. Bear l'accueillit comme il le faisait à chacune de ses venues. Finch lui accorda quelques minutes avant de s'installer devant les écrans de l'ordinateur. Il commença alors à compiler les données que le lieutenant Fusco lui avait demandées. Ce dernier espérait pouvoir faire une grosse prise avant la fin de l'année et il comptait bien sur l'aide de l'informaticien pour cela. Ce dernier était toujours ravi de voir qu'il pouvait aider et avait donc accepté avec plaisir. Et puis, autant en profiter pendant que la machine, elle, n'avait pas besoin de lui...

\- Dépêchons-nous d'en finir avec ça... marmonna-t-il pour lui même avant de commencer à pianoter sur les touches du clavier.

Reese ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps et il ne voulait pas le faire attendre. De plus, il devait admettre que depuis le début de leur nouvelle relation, tout semblait parfait. D'accord, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine, mais tout de même. Lui qui pensait qu'il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour trouver un nouvel équilibre, il devait avouer qu'il s'était trompé. Le côté hâtif de son partenaire semblait bien au contraire contrebalancer parfaitement sa réserve naturelle. Reese était aussi plus démonstratif et surtout bien plus possessif qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas combien de fois cela pouvait lui arriver dans une journée, mais la simple pensée de Reese le mettait irrémédiablement de bonne humeur. Reese semblait faire ressortir tout ce qu'il avait de bon en lui et surtout semblait rendre le monde qui l'entourait bien moins sombre et froid.

Alors que Finch continuait son travail pour le lieutenant Fusco, Reese avait lui aussi quitté son loft. Il s'était empressé de se rendre dans le restaurant dans lequel il avait fait une réservation pour le soir même. Le meilleur restaurant avec un menu fait sur mesure composé des plats préférés de l'informaticien. Reese voulait faire les choses en grand pour celui qu'il aimait. Il avait planifié leur soirée à la minute près. Depuis leur départ du loft, au baiser du nouvel an, en passant par la case restaurant et même un crochet pour voir le feu d'artifice au parc... Tout devait se dérouler sans accroc, il y veillerait personnellement. Tout, dans les moindres détails, devait être parfait. Parfait comme ces derniers jours aux côtés de Finch.

\- Et dire que ce n'est que le début... marmonna Reese en entrant dans le restaurant.

Une fois sûr que le grand chef du restaurant cinq étoiles avait eu ses indications pour le soir venu et que leur table était bien réservée, avec le vin préféré de Finch, Reese put quitter l'établissement le cœur léger. Même s'il avait appelé la veille, il avait préféré passer... _On est jamais trop prudent,_ pensa Reese. _Tiens, on dirait qu'Harold dépeint sur moi,_ se dit Reese tout en souriant faiblement à cette pensée.

\- Plus que quelques heures, dit-il en remontant le col de son manteau.

Il était un peu plus de onze heures quand il se décida à rejoindre son partenaire. Ce dernier ne lui ayant pas donné de nouvelle, devait encore se trouver à la bibliothèque. _Quand il se plonge dans le travail, il ne voit jamais le temps passé,_ pensa Reese non sans raison. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, son portable sonna. Il regarda rapidement le nom de l'appelant avant de décrocher, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je vous manquais tant que ça ? Demanda Reese.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, lui répondit Finch ravi de pouvoir entendre la voix de son partenaire résonner à ses oreilles.

\- Je suis en chemin. Ça vous dirait de manger dehors ce midi ? Lui demanda Reese.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je crains de devoir décliner cette offre ô combien tentante, répondit l'informaticien sur un ton vraiment déçu.

\- Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? S'étonna l'ex-agent. Je peux toujours ramener de quoi manger, ajouta-t-il.

\- Je crains une nouvelle fois que cela ne soit pas envisageable... La machine nous a contacté, dit alors Finch à contre-cœur.

\- Ah, fut tout ce que Reese trouva à dire. Bien, le devoir passe avant je suppose.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais que vous aviez des plans en tête pour ce soir, mais...

\- Vous étiez au courant ?

\- Désolé, le restaurant a appelé pendant que vous étiez sous la douche...

\- Bien, si ça se trouve on n'en aura pas pour si longtemps ? Ajouta Reese même si sa voix montrait bien qu'il n'y croyait pas trop. Bon, qu'avons nous ? Se renseigna-t-il finalement, le moral au plus bas.

\- Amy Landers, 29 ans. Je vous envoie d'ailleurs son adresse en ce moment même. Elle est institutrice dans une école spécialisée pour les sourds-muets. Mariée à Richard Landers, ils n'ont cependant pas d'enfant.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez rien concernant une possible menace ?

\- J'ai reçu le numéro il y a peine quelques minutes. Je n'ai pas encore pu faire de vraies recherches, mais je m'y mets de suite.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a une chance que nous ayons notre soirée ? Demanda Reese alors qu'une partie de lui voulait garder espoir.

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur John, répondit Finch d'une voix douce.

Reese raccrocha finalement avant de se diriger à l'adresse que son partenaire lui avait envoyé.

Il arriva, plus d'une demi-heure après, devant le domicile d'Amy. Il sortit aussitôt ses jumelles avant d'inspecter la maison. Il repéra immédiatement la maîtresse de maison au moment où elle passa près d'une des fenêtres du salon. Il en profita pour appairer son portable. Ayant maintenant une oreille dans la maison, il espérait trouver rapidement la menace. Il avait passé ces derniers jours à planifier minutieusement cette soirée, ce n'était certainement pas un numéro qui allait gâcher tous ses efforts ! Non, il ne se laisserait pas abattre pour si peu.

Le déjeuner passa sans que rien de bien pertinent ne survienne. L'après-midi s'écoula peu à peu, faisant disparaître au même rythme le peu d'espoir que Reese gardait de sauver sa soirée. Il était près de 18H quand le mari d'Amy, Richard, sortit. L'ex-agent le regarda partir avant de voir Amy sortir à son tour. Il démarra la voiture avant de la suivre. Il remarqua cependant que la jeune femme semblait suivre son mari... Allait-il tout les deux au même endroit ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir prit la peine de prendre deux voitures différentes et de partir séparément à quelques minutes d'intervalle ? Reese secoua la tête, sa volonté de résoudre à tout prix cette affaire avant la tombée de la nuit, lui faisait imaginer tout et n'importe quoi...

Alors que Richard se garait enfin et sortait du véhicule, Amy, elle, se gara non loin de son mari. Elle resta cependant dans la voiture. Reese ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait, mais d'une certaine manière, il espérait que c'était elle la menace. Vu comment elle le suivait, elle ne devrait pas tarder à passer à l'action, le libérant enfin de sa mission... sauf si un autre numéro tombait, bien évidemment. Richard, qui s'était installé à la table d'un restaurant, semblait attendre quelqu'un. Quelques minutes après, une jeune femme vint rapidement prendre place en face de Richard et ce n'était incontestablement pas sa femme. Brune, le teint hâlé, elle était maquillée sans en faire trop. Richard se leva à son arrivée avant de tirer la chaise pour qu'elle s'installe.

\- Réunion de travail ? Se demanda Reese, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

Cette idée lui parut vite saugrenue au vu de la familiarité dont les deux faisaient preuve. Main dans la main, regards tendres, et même un rapide baiser volé, il n'y avait pas de doute possible : Richard trompait sa femme et il n'était pas doué pour ça.

Le dîner se termina sans qu'Amy ne fasse son entrée. Richard et sa jeune maîtresse quittèrent finalement le restaurant à plus de 21H... Reese soupira en regardant sa montre. Il appela alors Finch pour lui faire le résumé de la situation et surtout pour entendre sa voix.

\- Affaire quasiment résolue, lui dit-il alors que l'informaticien décrochait.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous.

\- Une simple affaire d'adultère, dit Reese.

\- Je viens moi-même de m'en rendre compte. Ils ont échangé de nombreux messages, que ce soit des SMS ou des mails. Bien sûr cela n'a rien de pertinent, mais j'ai trouvé des traces de paiement dans un petit motel. Tout les mercredi et samedi. Chacun payant à tour de rôle.

\- Je vois. Un nom pour la maîtresse ?

\- Kimberley Ambers. Elle travaille avec Mr Landers depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

\- Je trouve ça dommage qu'un couple en arrive là. Il aurait au moins pu être honnête et quitter sa femme.

\- C'est bien vrai. Je suppose que certaines personnes sont plus faibles face à la tentation, répondit Finch.

\- Sachez que vous êtes ma seule tentation et que rien ne pourra changer ça, dit alors Reese pour le plus grand plaisir de l'informaticien.

\- Merci, répondit Finch. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, vous êtes le seul et unique à mes yeux aussi.

\- Mais je l'espère bien.

Après de longues secondes de silence, Reese reprit :

\- Je suis désolé Finch, je crois bien que notre soirée tombe à l'eau, dit-il l'air vraiment déçu.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser. Vous demandez de travailler alors que...

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de votre faute, le coupa Reese.

\- Ce n'est de la faute de personne.

\- Si, de Richard pour tromper sa femme, d'Amy pour préférer utiliser la manière forte ou même Kimberley pour...  
\- J'ai compris, il peut y avoir plusieurs fautifs, le coupa à son tour l'informaticien.

Reese sourit avant de reprendre.

\- Ils arrivent au motel, je vous laisse.

\- Soyez prudent John, lui dit Finch comme il le faisait pour chaque mission.

\- Pour vous je le serais encore plus que d'ordinaire. Je vous aime, ne l'oubliez pas, souffla-t-il alors d'une voix tendre.

\- Comme si je le pouvais, lui répondit Finch heureux d'entendre une nouvelle fois ces quelques mots. Je vous aime aussi, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Ces quelques mots à peine prononcés que Reese raccrochait. Amy semblait enfin prête à passer à l'action. La jeune femme venait enfin de quitter sa voiture avant de prendre le chemin que Richard et sa maîtresse avaient prit une quinzaine de minutes avant. Elle monta rapidement les escaliers avant d'entrer comme une furie dans la chambre. Reese sur les talons, elle entra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de refermer derrière elle. Quand Reese arriva, il put voir les deux amants à moitié nu, Richard protégeant Kimberley de son corps alors qu'Amy pointait désormais une arme sur eux. Reese entra à son tour dans la chambre.

\- Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a des méthodes moins... dangereuses ? Lui demanda Reese.

\- Dangereuse ou non, je veux qu'ils paient. Et puis vous êtes qui d'ailleurs ?

\- Une personne qui veut juste vous empêcher de faire l'erreur de votre vie, lui répondit Reese.

\- Amy... ne fait pas ça, tenta Richard.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Lui répondit Amy.

\- Elle est complètement folle, ajouta Kimberley dans un murmure.

Murmure qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour la concernée. Elle renforça sa prise sur l'arme avant d'ajouter :

\- Une dernière prière peut-être ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment prête à risquer votre liberté pour lui ? Tenta Reese tout en étant prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Amy sembla réfléchir aux dernières paroles de l'ex-agent. Contre toute attente, elle baissa peu à peu son arme. Reese soupira faiblement, soulagé que tout se termine de la meilleure des manières.

\- Je vais te ruiner, cracha finalement Amy à son mari.

Elle quitta la pièce. Reese lui prit tout de même son arme au passage, ce qui ne sembla aucunement déranger la jeune femme. Il observa un instant les deux amants avant de hausser les épaules et d'ajouter en partant :

\- Bonne chance.

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois l'heure en chemin vers sa voiture. Il était presque 22H... Un soupir à fendre l'âme lui échappa finalement alors qu'il comprenait que sa soirée si méticuleusement préparée tombait bel et bien à l'eau. Il prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

Finch, pendant ce temps, imaginait déjà la déception qui devait habiter son partenaire. Il avait bien vu tous les efforts dont ce dernier avait fait preuve pour sauver les numéros tout en lui préparant une soirée qu'il voulait sûrement parfaite. Il était touché par tant d'attentions, même si, il avait lui même songé à cette soirée. Une simple soirée en tête-à-tête. Rien de plus que lui et Reese au coin du feu... Rien de plus, rien de moins. Il comprenait tout de même l'envie de Reese de faire les choses en grand pour leur premier nouvel an en tant que couple. Il soupira avant de se lever.

Alors qu'il quittait la bibliothèque, il envoya un rapide message à Reese. Ce dernier le reçut alors qu'il était à mi-chemin. Il fit donc demi-tour pour se rendre au parc, là où l'informaticien lui donnait rendez-vous. Il arriva plus d'une demi-heure après le dernier message de l'informaticien. Quand il arriva sur le lieu du rendez-vous, Finch l'attendait déjà. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, son chapeau sur la tête et une écharpe autour du cou, il se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Désolé de vous faire venir ici alors que vous n'avez toujours pas mangé, lui dit l'informaticien.

\- Si c'est pour vous, je veux bien jeûner, lui répondit Reese en lui rendant son sourire. Alors ?

\- Je pensais que c'était évident, remarqua Finch en lui montrant les illuminations du parc pour le nouvel an.

\- Je vois, vous saviez tout alors.

Pour toute réponse Finch lui sourit. Il sortit finalement une main de sa poche avant d'entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Reese et de l'entraîner à sa suite. Ce geste surprit quelque peu Reese au vu du monde qui circulait dans les allées du parc. Cela le toucha énormément : Finch essayait de sauver leur soirée comme il le pouvait. Il cala son pas sur celui de l'informaticien avant de le suivre, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. Ils marchèrent un bon moment, l'heure de la nouvelle année approchait de plus en plus.

\- Cela vous dérange si je vous emmène un peu plus loin ? Demanda Reese.

\- Pas le moins du monde, John, répondit Finch. _Je pourrais vous suivre jusqu'au bout du monde,_ songea-t-il.

Reese l'entraîna dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement un peu plus loin. Quelques minutes après, alors que Finch allait lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient là, un feu d'artifice commença. Peu après, les douze coups de minuit résonnèrent à leurs oreilles. Reese tourna le visage de l'informaticien dans sa direction avant de s'avancer lentement. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir un faible sourire sur le visage de Finch avant que ce dernier ne réduise à néant le faible espace qui les séparait encore. Leur premier baiser de cette année fut doux et passionné à la fois. Tendre et fiévreux. Langoureux et avide.

\- Bonne année John, murmura finalement Finch quand leur baiser prit fin.

\- Bonne année aussi Harold. Je vous promets de faire de cette année, une année inoubliable, ajouta-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Alors que Reese l'embrassait une nouvelle fois, oubliant complètement le feu d'artifice qui continuait dans le ciel nocturne, Finch demanda entre deux baisers :

\- Et si on rentrait plutôt ?

\- Vous avez d'autres projets ? Lui demanda Reese en retour.

\- Effectivement. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous aviez sûrement les mêmes en planifiant cette soirée, ajouta l'informaticien plutôt sûr de lui.

\- Vous lisez dans mon esprit, rétorqua Reese avant de l'entraîner sur ses pas, direction la voiture.

C'est avec une impatience grandissante qu'ils firent le chemin du retour jusqu'au loft de l'ex-agent. À peine après avoir franchi le pas de la porte, Reese commença à dévêtir son partenaire avec un empressement non dissimulé, ce qui amusa l'informaticien autant que cela l'électrisa. Alors que Reese passait habilement ses mains sous la barrière des vêtements de l'informaticien, ce dernier laissa un soupir de plaisir glisser entre ses lèvres.

\- Toujours aussi sensible ici, susurra Reese avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Nouveau frisson chez l'informaticien avant qu'il ne se sente doucement poussé vers le lit.

\- J'espère que vous êtes en forme, j'ai tout un programme pour cette nuit.

Finch déglutit péniblement, alors que son désir pour son partenaire ne faisait que grandir de secondes en secondes.

\- Je suis tout à vous, finit par répondre l'informaticien.

Un baiser impérieux pour réponse et les vêtements, maintenant de trop, furent bien vite jetés dans un coin de la pièce. La nuit leur appartenait désormais et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Reese se réveilla une nouvelle fois seul. Lui qui avait prévu de faire une grasse matinée au lit fut légèrement déçu. Déception qui disparu bien vite quand il sentit la bonne odeur du petit déjeuner. Il se leva alors, avant de rejoindre Finch qui finissait de tout disposer sur la table. Il retournait vers le réfrigérateur quand il sentit deux bras venir l'entourer. Un baiser dans le cou en guise de bonjour et Finch aimait déjà cette première journée de l'année.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous lever aussi tôt, lui dit Reese.

Finch pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Reese dans son cou, retenant difficilement un frisson de remonter le long de son échine.

\- J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Et ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi, lui expliqua l'informaticien.

Ces quelques mots ne plurent pas vraiment à Reese qui ajouta :

\- Je croyais que c'était ici chez vous...

\- En réalité, c'est plutôt l'endroit où vous êtes qui est mon chez moi. Mais passons ces détails, poursuivit Finch, j'aimerais récupérer deux trois choses chez moi et...  
\- Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas de mon aide ? Demanda Reese quelque peu déçu par la tournure que prenait cette matinée.

\- En fait, ce ne serait pas de refus, répondit l'informaticien pour le plus grand plaisir de l'ex-agent.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Reese étonné que Finch l'autorise enfin à voir son domicile.

\- Oui, vraiment.

Reese fit se tourner l'informaticien pour qu'il lui fasse désormais face. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Finch. Quand il vit à quel point il était sérieux, il ne put que sourire avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour le remercier de ce nouveau geste de confiance. Reese voulut le remercier comme il se doit et la seule chose qui lui vint alors à l'esprit fut de glisser ses mains sur le corps de l'informaticien, sachant parfaitement ce qui le ferait fondre de plaisir en quelques secondes. En une semaine à peine il en avait fait des découvertes et il savait désormais comment faire en sorte que l'informaticien rende les armes en quelque secondes seulement. Il sourit de satisfaction quand il entendit son partenaire gémir faiblement avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou.

\- Vous trichez, pût alors entendre Reese.

Cette réplique que Finch avait voulu plaintive semblait plutôt pleine de désir selon Reese.

\- Et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter dès que je le pourrais.

Cette phrase sonna presque comme une menace pour Finch. Il savait que l'ex-agent tiendrait parole, qu'importe le lieu où ils se trouveraient, il lui faisait confiance pour cela.

\- Le petit déjeuner... tenta Finch.

\- Il peut bien attendre... tout comme votre déménagement, le coupa Reese. Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ? Demanda Reese avant de plonger une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de l'informaticien.

Ce dernier put voir une lueur de plaisir briller au fond des yeux de l'ex-agent. Il déglutit péniblement devant autant d'envie à son encontre. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne ferait changer Reese d'avis. Et puis, à quoi bon lutter contre son propre désir ? Il rendit donc les armes avant d'embrasser son partenaire avec empressement. Cette réponse fit plaisir à Reese qui sourit faiblement avant d'entraîner Finch vers le lit, un peu comme un rappel de la veille.

\- Et au fait, une douche chaude après, ça vous tente ? Murmura Reese au creux de l'oreille de Finch.

Finch sourit simplement à cette remarque.

\- Vous serez ma perte John, murmura faiblement Finch alors que Reese faisait habilement glisser ses mains sur sa peau désormais découverte.

\- Pas autant que vous êtes la mienne...

Des "je vous aime" faiblement murmurés, de nouveaux baisers emplit de passion et d'amour et les deux hommes s'unissaient une nouvelle fois, se prouvant encore et toujours la force de leurs sentiments. L'année commençait à peine, mais pour eux, elle était sous le signe de l'amour. D'un amour fou et passionné, ardent et sans limite... Un amour absolu que rien ne saurait ébranler.


End file.
